lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bane IV Chainbiter
Bane IV, called Chainbiter, was the son of Balin II, distant grandson of Durin. He was also a leading commander of the Dwarf Armies in the great Mines of Moria. He was a very large and powerful Dwarf who was famous for being extremely driven and determined in his goals, from escape, to victory, to killing an opponent. He was one of the leading forces that started the Mortality Crusade. Character Bane was extremely large, even for a Dwarf, and possessed incredible muscular strength. He had long, coal-black hair and a huge beard that wrapped around his entire upper torso, like a hedge. He had eyes of deep blue. Bane was extremely brave and unbelievably determined in battle. He was born for battle, and obsessed with military strategy. He did love his people, shown by his incessant intent to let the women and children be removed from the war zone before even entering a battle. He was a front-line warrior with a fierce reputation, having defeated Vaglok the Barbarian himself in a duel. However, he was extremely prideful, which ultimately led to his disagreement with Thranduil. Bane would eventually be driven by a delusional desire to lead his people to what he would view as victory, to such an extent that he would be willing to declare martial law so that he could defeat the Elves in the Mortality Crusades. Experiences throughout his entire life, and people questioning the believability of them, meant that he would be embittered and callous towards others, except for his people, even if they refused to follow him. By far, the greatest friendship he ever held was with Threnn Stonefist, his comrade in battle up until the latter's death. Threnn's fall would inspire and motivate Bane for the rest of his life, and even influence the choices he made during the Mortality Crusade. Biography Early life, and the Iron Legion Bane was born in the depths of Moria and was the son of Balin II, an accomplished war councillor. From his early years, it was extremely clear that he would be a warrior. He was born with unnatural physical strength and height, which he developed throughout his life to the point that he became practically the size of a young Man, in comparison to a Dwarf. Bane trained alongside a number of other Dwarves like him - the strongest, the smartest, the best strategists - which would later become the Iron Legion. He befriended a fellow Dwarf in particular, the only one in the entire group who exceeded his height and strength, called Threnn Stonefist. Threnn and Bane became firm friends and, as young Dwarves, embarked on a number of incredibly dangerous missions. During one particular mission deep into Gundabad, Bane and Threnn and the rest of the Iron Legion embarked on a patrol to spy on the Orc legions that were gathering there. The group were ambushed by Orcs, but after a bloodsoaked skirmish in which three of them were killed, they were taken prisoner by the Orc captains. They were imprisoned via hanging them over a fiery pit with chains by their ankles. Bane and his comrades languished there for three days. All of those three days, Bane pulled himself up the chain and bit at the weak links. He bit at them for three days, until his teeth were jagged and misshapen. When they finally snapped, Bane hung on for dear life and swung to safety on a nearby ledge. The Orc sentry that was guarding them saw him free himself and tried to shoot him, but Bane caught the arrow with his left hand and returned fire with a small rock, killing the Orc. Using the chains that were fastened to the platform he found himself on but suspended via a complex network of links, Bane tried to pull his friends up to safety by manually heaving at the chains. He succeeded, exhausting himself in the process, and Threnn helped free the others. When they were free, Bane led his troops through the prison, but found that a small host of Orcs was waiting for them. They were in no shape for a fight - starved and tired and weak - but Bane, unarmed, charged the Orc host and his men followed him. All but Threnn and Bane were killed in the melee, but all of the Orcs were killed. In a desperate bid to escape, they scaled the mountains to the other side of Gundabad. However, an Orc guardsman saw them and fired an arrow at Bane, which Thrain intercepted right in the chest. Bane exclaimed and carried his friend the number of miles away from Gundabad, killing the Orc guardsman by slamming his fist against the rockface, causing a tremor and making the guardsman fall to his death. Bane managed to cross the Dead Marshes and make the journey to Lothlorien, before collapsing against a tree supporting his friend. He laid Threnn against the tree, and then fell against an opposing tree. There, after the two friends exchanged thanks and joy that they had escaped that hellhole, Threnn died. His last words to Bane were For Durin. For Moria. For my people.... Bane watched his friend's dead body all night, when he was found by Lothlorien Elves and brought before Galadriel. Galadriel nursed him back to health while he was asleep, but when he woke, the first thing he did was lie back and weep for his dear friend Threnn. Then he tried to make his escape, not knowing at all where he was, when he came across Galadriel herself. Entranced by her incredible beauty and grace, eh followed her down to a pond, where she showed him the Mirror of Galadriel. When Bane looked into the mirror, he saw his very worst nightmare: he saw Moria in ruins, flames licking up the beautiful constructions. His people were screaming, falling and burning. Children were weeping over dead parents. He believed that this was a future that might come to pass, and from that day forth became obsessed with thwarting such a terrible thing from happening. He was returned to his people in Moria by Galadriel himself, where he became famous for the heroic escape and being the only survivor of the ordeal. The Mortality Crusade The Battle of the Misty Mountains During a campaign patrol against the Goblins, Bane was accompanied by a large army of Dwarves and a smaller group of Elves as an escort, and he led an expedition into the Misty Mountains. His company were ambushed by Goblins and so began one of the first major battle of what became the Mortality Crusade. Bane fought monstrously during the battle, using his trademark mace as a primary weapon. His actions in the battle brought him face-to-face with the Goblin captain Vaglok. The two of them engaged in a brutal duel in which they dropped one another into the vast caverns and tunnels of the Misty Mountains, including falling hundreds of miles into a pool and nearly falling off a cliff. After an intense clash against the Goblin, Bane's fight brought both of them down to the pools that the Goblins used as baths, where Bane executed his enemy with his bare hands. Exhausted, Bane was found and rescued by Beorn and taken from the battle for a whole day - he had been fighting the Goblin captain for nearly three days already. He returned to the battle, actually mounted ''on ''Beorn, and, alongside Thranduil, he thrashed the surviving Goblin host very quickly. After eventually defeating the Goblin host, he dismounted Beorn and was victoriously greeted by his men, but Thranduil, inflamed into rage by the number of Elves who had been killed in the skirmish, challenged the idea that the giant Dwarf was the victor: although Bane had defeated the Goblin captain, Thranduil had been the front-line leader for the majority of the battle. Becoming the General of Moria The Battle of Mirkwood Ambush at the Pass of Cahadras The Clash of Kings Category:Dwarves Category:Warriors Category:The Mortality Crusades Category:Lords of Moria Category:Deceased